


Deus ex Aura Noctis

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Darkness, Fate of the World, M/M, Post Dirge of Cerberus, Reunion, Search, light - Freeform, unwanted Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place one year after Omega is defeated. Genesis plans on an all-out war against a creature Shinra was hiding and therefore everyone has to unite despite what happened in the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prelude

_„My dear Weiss, let us become one“ is he picking up the younger one saying right now to him and a smile rests on his lips. „I love you“ is he only whispering towards his brother as he can feel the slender body to embrace him._  
  
He has to blink, because it is so bright. As he is finally able to open his eyes, he notices being in a room quite different from the rooms he knows from Deepground. Even the bed he‘s currently resting in is different. His eyes scan the entire room for a single sign that the younger one will step out of the dark, but he can‘t see the trusted black floating lights anywhere.  
  
What happened? He can barely remember anything. But somehow, he feels more than woried about the younger one. Where is he? „Nero“ is he only whispering as he decides to close his eyes again. The only part of family that Deepground ever granted him to have around. The only part of family he has left after their mother died giving birth to Nero. The only one within the Tsviets, he would over and over entrust his life with. Not only, because they are brothers by blood. But also out of the reason, he carries deeper feelings for him as should have for the younger one.  
  
Usually when he sleeps, Nero stays right at his side and watches over him. He would lay his head into Neros lap to rest and close his eyes, so that he would have at least this little bit of intimacy between them. Sometimes he would allow the younger one to cuddle up next to him for a short while. Brushing gently through the ebony hair. A short smile resting on his lips as he could watch his younger brother to show signs of safety and comfort while staying with him. Even through they mostly don‘t talk much, they know quite much about what the other one is thinking right now.  
  
Why is he feeling so restless, so vulnerable right now? Just why?


	2. Chapter 2

„Damned you, Kadaj, where are you anyways?“ is a young man asking himself with his arms crossed behind his head and starring angrily at the ceiling. The last time Loz and him had seen the older one was on the Highway, when Cloud Strife was chasing right behind his older brother. After this Kadaj was suddenly gone. Not that he is all too worried about him. It‘s just, the daily bickering between them two as well as the amount of unspoken words of care became somehow a routine for him. A deep sigh leaves his lips. Even if he is missing him, he would never ever admit it to himself.  
  
Just recently Loz and him were bailed out in a quite spectacular way. A man named Genesis Rhapsodos marched right into the section, where they were kept prisoners and in order to enjoy their new found freedom at all, they had to agree to join his agenda. ,Better to be miles away from that rat infested hole‘ was he thinking and he immediately agreed to the terms while he managed with one glare to shut up Loz. His own agenda is to find Kadaj, so they could continue their own quest. As if he would ever follow the command of someone else. Shortly he closes his eyes with a deep sigh and everything deep inside him regarding Kadaj comes up again. All the things, he‘s keeping all this time to himself about his true feelings for the older one.  
  
************  
  
It really takes a while for him to be fully aware of his current surrounding. Slowly he gets up as his eyes scan carefully every dark corner within this room. A deep sigh leaves his lips. Since when does he, the Immaculate, feel so lost at all?   
  
He is so used to have the presence of his younger brother to be around him. As if he was shielding him from any kind of sin. Nero always took on the blame, even if he was the one responsible for the mess. Shortly he closes his eyes, then he decides to leave this room and check out where he is right now. Hopefully he could find a clue about what happened to Nero.  
  
He never admitted it, but he‘s always been concerned about Neros well-being. Even in this very moment. The reason behind it is simple. He don‘t wanted to give the scientists the power to rule over him. He just wanted to avoid being open to blackmail. That‘s why he always acted so distant. That‘s why he pretended to be someone he isn‘t at all. Just in order to protect Nero, he did what he was ordered to do.   
  
A short sigh leaves his lips right now. The younger one has always been his comfort. The last remaining piece of family they ever had. It really feels awkward being alone. Because he had always Nero around him. Always. But right now his younger brother is missing. Gone.   
  
He has no clue at all what had happened at all. Neros words are the only piece of memory he has regarding Deepground. Everything else is clouded in an opaque haze. If he only knew where he is and if he is allright. That would soothe his mind right now. It would even calm him to know, Nero is unharmed. Just to see his younger brother right now is all he wants. To hear the trusted voice call out for his name.


End file.
